This invention relates to automotive suspensions and, more particularly, to an improved hydraulic shock absorbing suspension strut upper mount providing a low profile together with ease of assembly line installation.
An example of one low profile suspension strut is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,587 issued May 31, 1988 to Farrell and assigned to the assignee of the present application. The Farrell patent discloses a strut isolator and jounce bumper upper mount providing a compact resilient assembly adaptable for a vehicle having a reduced hood line.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,730 issued June 19, 1990 to Okuzumi is an example of a vehicle front suspension strut wherein the upper end of the strut piston rod is engaged in an inner sleeve of a mount insulator for limited axial movement relative to the inner sleeve.